The invention is a hemostasis analyzer system used for measuring clotting times on samples of human plasma. Analyses for Prothrombin Time (PT), Activated Partial Thromboplastin Time (aPTT), Thrombin Clotting Time (TCT), Fibrinogen and Factor Assays (Factors II, V, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI and XII) may be performed using this invention. Additional tests may be performed if data is provided as an input to the system. The invention is intended for in-vitro diagnostic use.
The invention automates or eliminates many of the steps of conventional hemostasis procedures which depend for their reliability on the technique and skill of the laboratory technician using the equipment. The present system automatically prepares dilutions and mixtures from samples and reagents, transferring them to cuvettes. Timed additions of reagent, incubation periods, and optical density measurements are performed automatically. Results are automatically quantitated, displayed and printed. As an option, the system will read bar coded information from sample tubes or vials. In addition, the invention may be interfaced with an LIS (Laboratory Information System) which will provide patient data and tests required, avoiding manual entry of that data.